The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword 2
by DarsinDarkSin
Summary: The day of the Wing Ceremony,Snivy is found by Link and Zelda in Skyloft and when Link wins the race, a black tornado carried Zelda to the surface world. Snivy must team up with Link to save Zelda and the world from evil and find out about Snivy's past. Rated K-T for Snivy cursing and blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Some parts of the story are from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon so ENJOY!**

**There is a lot of talking in here.**

**The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword 2**

**Pokémon Warriors of Skyloft**

**Chapter 1**

One day, in a place called Skyloft, the Wing Ceremony was a festival to celebrate with giant birds called Loftwings. A girl named Zelda was playing her harp under the Statue of the Goddess. She gave her Loftwing a letter to deliver to Link. The Loftwing flew off to deliver the letter. Zelda's Loftwing squawked so loud it woke Link up. The Loftwing spat the letter at Link. He began to read the letter and was supposed to see Zelda. Zelda was under the Statue of the Goddess playing her harp. She saw Link and talked to him about the Wing Ceremony. Then her father came and talked about how Link met his Loftwing. But when the conversation was over, Zelda saw a green snake lying unconscious on the ground. She ran towards it, then Link and her father followed her. "Wake up, are you ok" Zelda said worried. "Urf" said the green snake. It started to get up and looked at the three humans surprised. "Where am I?" the snake asked. Zelda, Link and her father was shocked to see it can talk.

"I never see you around here before" Zelda's father said. "May you please tell us your name?" Zelda asked. The snake started to talk. "My name is Snivy" Snivy said. Then Zelda's Loftwing flew up to Snivy. Snivy quickly jumped out of the way prepared to attack the giant bird. "No Snivy!" Zelda yelled. Snivy stopped attacking and crashed on the ground. "Sorry about that, this is my Loftwing" Zelda said. "That thing tried to attack me" Snivy said angrily. "Also, what's a Loftwing?". "They are giant birds we fly on and everyone in Skyloft has one". Zelda explained.

"OK, what are your names?" asked Snivy. "My name is Zelda, this is Link and this is my father" Zelda introduced. Then Zelda just remembered something. "Link, you need to practice for the Wing Ceremony!" Zelda remembered.

She grabbed Link by the arm and walked to the edge of a wooden bridge. Zelda pushed him off the edge and Link called his Loftwing but it's not coming. "Oh no, something's wrong" Zelda gasped. Snivy quickly used Vine Whip to catch Link. Snivy was pulling as hard as he can but he started to slip off the edge. Zelda grabbed Snivy and pulled.

They pulled really hard and finally got him up. Snivy was panting really hard from exhaustion. "Wow! How did you do that?" Zelda asked. "It's because I'm a Pokémon" Snivy said. "This is strange that a Loftwing won't come to it's master" Zelda's father said. "It must be missing" Snivy said. "I'm going to look for your Loftwing from the sky" Zelda replied. "I'll help look for your Loftwing too!" Snivy said. Zelda got on her Loftwing and started to look and Snivy ran really fast and started looking on the ground around Skyloft. Link went to the square to start looking around then saw Groose and his two sidekicks talking about them hiding Link's Loftwing. When Groose turned around, Link was right behind him. "Ahh, er, how long were you standing there Link" Groose yelled surprised.

Then Groose started picking on him about his Loftwing. When Snivy saw Groose bullying Link, he got angry and started to use Energy Ball. It exploded between Link and Groose. "What was that?" Groose yelled. Snivy jumped in front of Link. "If you keep on bullying Link, something painful is going happen" Snivy said while wagging his finger. Zelda suddenly appeared, pointed a finger at Groose and said "Snivy is right, if you keep picking on Link, you're looking at something painful". Groose shoved Snivy and ran to the ledge and said "Ok, but if you don't find that bird of yours, you have to sit out of today's race". Then the three bullies flew off on their Loftwings. "What a big loud mouth" Snivy said. "I think those blockheads had something to do with your Loftwing's disappearance?" Zelda said. Snivy got back into action and said "Don't worry, we'll find you Loftwing before the race" Snivy said proudly. Zelda and Link heard what Snivy said and looked at each other and nodded. "You're right, let's not give up!" Zelda happily said. "Thank you Snivy for cheering us up" Zelda replied. Snivy was a bit happy and said "Not only am I fighter, I am also a-. But before Snivy could finish the sentence, he had a strange vision.


	2. Chapter 2: Snivy's Vision

**Chapter 2 Snivy's vision**

"Ack" Snivy said astonished. Then suddenly, a bright light flashed and showed a giant red bird that looked like a Loftwing was trapped in a small cave with wooden bars. Then the light flashed again and disappeared. Snivy jumped up shocked. "Wahh!, what was that? Snivy said shocked. "Snivy, whats wrong?" Zelda questioned. Snivy then explained what happened. "What, you had a vision and you saw a red Loftwing caged in a small cave, Link, that could be your Loftwing" Zelda said surprised. Link was shocked. Then Snivy saw a cave and ran to the cave. He saw a sign that said "Beware of blood sucking monsters". "I'm going in the cave" Snivy said. Link and Zelda gasped. Snivy went in the cave to rescue Link's Loftwing. "I'll still look for it from the sky" Zelda said. She flew on her Loftwing and continued to search. Link started to go into the cave and followed Snivy. When he got in the cave, he saw Snivy fighting bats. Snivy attacked with Leaf Tornado and defeated all the bats. Snivy saw Link and walk to him and said "Link, what are you doing here ?". They continued to explore the cave. They saw a opening of light and started to run towards it and got out of the cave. After Snivy and Link got out, Zelda appeared and jumped off her Loftwing and talked to Snivy and Link. The three continued forward and Snivy led the way. Snivy spotted Link's Loftwing trapped in a small cave with wooden bars. "Oh no, look, there he is!" Zelda cried. Link's Loftwing was squaking really loud and struggling to get out. Snivy used Leaf Blade to cut the ropes that are holding the wooden bars. All the wooden bars were cut down and Link's Loftwing walked out and stretched out it's wing. It rubbed it's head against Link's arm. Then it walked up to Snivy and rubbed it's head against his neck. "Hey, why not try to fly on your Loftwing" Snivy said. Link nodded and jumped off the edge and on to his Loftwing. Snivy jumped on Link's Loftwing. Snivy showed Link how to control his Loftwing properly. "Wow Snivy, i didn't know you can pilot a bird" Zelda said. "I use to fly a bird pokemon before" Snivy said.

They got back to the square, got off Loftwings and started to talk. "We finally found Link's Loftwing!". "It was because you had that vision, Snivy" Zelda said. Snivy felt a bit unsure how that vision appeared. Snivy then said "Oh well, i'll figure it out sometime". Then Snivy went around Skyloft to introduce himself to everyone. Zelda went with Snivy to tell them the good news. Groose heard the whole conversation and started picking on Link.. Again!. "I see you found that dumb bird of yours because your new snake friend saw it in some weird dream" Groose bullied. Snivy saw him bullying Link again and got twice as angry then before. So he unleashed a SolarBeam attack and went through Link and Groose. "That looks familiar" Groose whispered. Snivy jumped out really angry. "Hmp, so it's you again" Groose said angrily. "Yes it's me again, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TELL YOU NOT BULLY LINK!, DIDN'T I WARN YOU BEFORE! Snivy yelled out loudly that everyone heard what he said, including Zelda. Groose was freaked out how loud Snivy yelled out. Then after Zelda heard what Snivy said, she found Snivy still yelling at Groose and his two other bully friends. Zelda calmed Snivy down and talked to Groose herself. "How many times does Snivy have to yell and warn you to stop bullying Link?" Zelda said as she pointed a finger at Groose. Groose then had a evil smile on his face and said "That little annoying green freak keeps causing trouble everywhere". Snivy was really steamed and stomped up to Groose and started yelling again, "HEY!, WHO ARE YOU CALLING A GREEN FREAK AND AS IF I AM CAUSING TROUBLE!". Snivy was really angry and started using SolarBeam. Everyone was shocked to see it can attack. Snivy unleashed SolarBeam and it exploded infront of Groose. Groose was scared to see the attack and ran off.

The bell for the Wing Ceremony race was ringing and all the students from the Knight Academy to assemble. "Good luck Link, i'm going to Waterfall Cave for some pokemon training" Snivy said as he left. "Win it for me" Zelda happily said. Link, Groose and his two sidekicks were gathered at the square and listening to the ceremony instructor. The race begins. Link jumped of the ledge and got on his Loftwing. Groose's friends are throwing rocks at Link's Loftwing. He dodged them and sped up to get the staluete from the yellow Loftwing. He got it and won the race. Then he heard a voice, "Link!" Zelda yelled and jumped off the edge. Link sped up his Loftwing and held his ams out to catch her. He caught Zelda and rested her on his Loftwing. "I'm fine, you did it Link!" Zelda said excited. Link heard another voice that sound familiar. "Hey Link, up here" Link looked up and saw Snivy waving, "Congratulations, i knew you could do it!" Snivy yelled down. Link happily waved at Snivy. Link flew back to Skyloft to meet with Snivy. Zelda got off Link's Loftwing and said to Snivy "Hey Snivy, how was your training in the cave?". "Great, i've gotten a lot stronger" Snivy proudly said. Then Zelda turned to Link and Snivy, "Hey, do want to fly around Skyloft in the sky?" Zelda asked. Link nodded in agreement and Snivy said "Sure!".


	3. Chapter 3: The adventure begins

**Chapter 3 The adventure begins**

Snivy, Link and Zelda were riding their Loftwings in the sky. Snivy was riding on Link's Loftwing. Zelda looked at Link and Snivy and talked to Link about her friendship. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, a black tornado appeared and the Loftwings started to panic. Snivy helped Link calm his Loftwing down. Zelda and her Loftwing fell in the tornado and started to disappear. "Zelda!" Snivy cried out. Snivy jumped and used Vine Whip to catch her but the tornado was so strong that Snivy's Vine Whip was pushed away and blew him away. Link tried to get her but got blown away too. Then Link woke up to find himself in his room. Headmaster Gaepora was in the room with him and talked about what happened. "Your Loftwing carried you back here" Gaepora said. "By the way, where's Zelda?" He asked again. Link explained what happened. "A black tornado?, so Snivy tried to catch her with his Vine Whip but was blown away" Gaepora said disapointed. Then Link asked if Snivy was ok. Headmaster Gaepora then said "Don't worry, Snivy is fine but had a rough landing. Snivy came into the room with bandages covering half of his body where he had the rough landing. "Don't worry Link, i'm fine" Snivy said in pain. Snivy then told Link and Gaepora about him trying to catch Zelda but blew him away. "I'm so sorry, i tried my best but i failed" Snivy said ashamed. "It's ok, you tried very hard" Gaepora said to cheer him up. Then Headmaster Gaepora was going to leave and told Link and Snivy to rest until morning. Snivy sat next to Link to cheer him up. But then they heard a voice out the door. Snivy opened the door to see a mysterious girl wanting Link and Snivy to follow it. Snivy and Link then followed the girl outside of the Statue of the Goddess. Then the statue opened a passage and they ran inside.

Link and Snivy were inside the Statue of the Goddess and found the girl standing next to a sword. "My name is Fi" the girl said. "Say Fi, why did you bring us here?" Snivy questioned. Fi floated towards Snivy and Link and "Because we need two heroes to vanquish evil and save the world". Fi then told Link to pull out the sword from the plaqe. He pulled out the sword and held it up. Snivy then yelled"What!, evil is lurking somewhere". "You are the only pokemon hero that can save the world" Fi said. Then Fi gave Snivy a scarf and a bag. "Wait, what's this for?" Snivy questioned. "That scarf proves your a pokemon hero that is going to save this world and that bag can carry any items you find that you will need on your journey" Fi said. Snivy's half side of his body was feeling better so he took off the bandages and put them in the bag. Fi then gave Link an Emerald tablet to put in the empty square place. He put the tablet in the empty place and opened a passage to the surface. It was morning, Fi disappeared in Link's sword. Snivy and Link ran outside and ran to the Knight Academy to get ready for an adventure. Link put on a green outfit and Snivy was packing items in the bag. Headmaster Gaepora then saw them walking out of the academy. "Where are you two going?" Gaepora asked. "We're going to the surface to save Zelda" Snivy said. "What!, the surface world?" Gaepora gasped. "We have to save Zelda and the world" Snivy said again. Then they went outside and jumped off the bridge and hopped on Link's Loftwing and flew to the passage and jumped off. Snivy used Leaf Tornado to stop his fall and Link used his sailcloth Zelda gave him when he won the race. They landed in the surface world and began their adventure.


	4. Chapter 4: Faron Woods

**Chapter 4 Faron Woods**

Link and Snivy were now in a place called Faron Woods. They were walking along a path when they saw a bunch a Bokoblins and evil Oshawotts attacking a goron explorer. The two ran and fought the monsters. Link fought the Bokoblins and Snivy challenged the Oshawotts. Link swung his sword at the Bokoblins head and repeated the process and defeated them all. An Oshawott leaped and tried to slash Snivy with Razor Shell, but Snivy managed to block the attack by crossing his arms in front of him (didn't do much damage) and jumped and swung his tail using Leaf Blade and defeated them all with on hit (Super Effective!).

"Oh, thank you" the goron researcher turned to the two saviors. "My name Gorko, i'm a goron researcher" Gorko then looked at Snivy. "Since you two saved me, i'll tell you about the Pokemon Types that dwell here. Grass-Type Pokemon are often found here. Like you, Snivy, you're a Grass-Type, so your Grass-Type attacks won't really work on them."

Snivy grinned "I actually know an attack that can defeat them in one hit."

Gorko then said goodbye and left.

Then a faint rustling sound was heard by Snivy. Snivy turned to the rustling bush and glared at it. Then, a Grovyle quickly jumped out of the bush and lunged at Link. "Link!, watch out!" Snivy then intercepted with Tackle and sent the quick, aggressive creature flying into another bush. "You should be more careful, Link, hundreds of Pokemon can be dangerous" Snivy warned Link and continued walking.

Snivy spotted a temple with a sealed entrance. He jumped and smashed it with his strongest Leaf Blade. The seals rubble toppled down and Link and Snivy entered the temple, prepared for what lurks there.


	5. Chapter 5: Skyview Temple

**Chapter 5 Skyview Temple**

The two heroes crept into the dark temple, seeing vines on the walls. Snivy then spotted a big door with a big lock on the other side of the room. He ran to it and grabbed the lock with his vines, turned around and started pulling with all his might. The door didn't seem to budge. The vines were slipping off the lock and Snivy toppled down, face first. Snivy grunted and stood up, rubbing his sore face.

"This door is locked really tight. We will need to find a big key to open it" Snivy explained to Link.

Link turned and saw another door, but it was unlocked, so he ran towards it and went inside. Snivy quickly followed him just before the door closed. They were in a narrow room, the same vine features as the other room. Link continued walking and Snivy stood still, thinking something is not right. He looked up to the ceiling and saw two Deku-Babas that looked like they were going to bite Link any second.

Snivy shouted "Link, above you!"

Link heard Snivy's warning and looked up and saw the two Deku-Babas lunging to bite him. He quickly drew out his sword and slashed at one of the monster-plant's stem and defeated it.

Snivy decided to deal with the second one, so he jumped, readied his claws and slashed the stem off.

The Deku-Baba's head vanished and a bottle of potion appeared where the head was. Snivy picked up the potion and carefully threw it to Link, who caught the potion.

"You might need this later when the going gets tough" Snivy answered.

Link nodded and put the potion in his pocket.

Snivy looked around the room and said "I think we better split up, you can explore this room and I'll check the other rooms out, so it's quicker to try and manage to save the world, and Zelda."

Snivy then saw Link had a guilty face when he mentioned Zelda's name. Snivy felt really bad "_Arrgh, I knew I shouldn't have mentioned her name! Link would fell guilty just remembering that stupid, random black tornado swiping her off her Loftwing and into this Hell hole full of evil. I mean, they are childhood friends, right? So I guess they miss seeing each other so badly that evil thinks it's going to win, but I will not let that __happen_!" Snivy mumbled, cursing at himself for being so stupid.

Link saw Snivy angrily cursing at himself, so he bent down and tapped Snivy's shoulders.

Snivy snapped out of 'curse at yourself' mode and looked at Link.

"Oh, sorry Link. I was so angry at myself for mentioning Zelda's name and started yelling at myself in my head" Snivy calmed down and tried to cheer Link up "I have a strong feeling that Zelda is safe and is waiting for us to rescue her, so cheer up."

Snivy then ran to the door behind them and went inside.

Link smiled. He liked having Snivy as a new friend, who's always there to help him during adventures.

* * *

><p>Snivy entered through another door and he scanned the room again for ambushing enemies, like that happened twice already.<p>

He jumped on a tall pillar and saw a big chest across a narrow stone bridge and on another stone pillar.

Checking his surroundings once more, he started walking carefully on the stone bridge. He was about half way when a Skulltula quickly dropped down and whacked Snivy off the bridge really hard.

"AHHHH!" Snivy yelled in pain as he landed on a shallow spot with water. Snivy stood up, grunting and glared at the Skulltula. "You think you're so crafty just to pop out of nowhere and attack me. Well big mistake!"

Snivy angrily jumped on the pillars again and looked for weak point where he can attack the Skulltula. He saw a purple dot in the center of it's belly and thought it would be best to attack it there.

Snivy attacked with Vine Whip in the middle and his attack hurt the Skulltula.

However, the Skulltula swung back and forth and was about to hit Snivy again, but Snivy was very quick and managed to dodge by jumping at the right time.

Snivy did the same tactics until the Skulltula gave up.

Snivy huffed in relief and ran across the bridge and got to the chest. He whacked the lock with his tail and opened the chest and took out a wooden shield.

Snivy grinned "I bet Link could use of some protection." He put the wooden shield in the bag.

Then he heard a voice from somewhere. "_Snivy, Snivy, are you there?"_

Snivy started looking around the room. That voice sounded familiar to him.

"Fi?"

Then he noticed that the scarf he was wearing was actually glowing.

"_I forgot to tell you the scarf I gave you will allow you to speak with me. Master is in terrible danger. A Stalfos suddenly appeared in the room where Master is, and it's too strong. I sense you found a defense item. You should go and help Master as quickly as possible."_

Snivy had an angry look on his face and nodded. "Alright, I'm on my way!"

Snivy dashed quickly to the door from where he came from and ran as fast as he can to look for the room and help Link.

* * *

><p>Link was struggling to block the Stalfos's attacks since it was quick.<p>

He saw an unprotected spot and managed to attack it, but it didn't seem to do much damage.

The Stalfos raised its sword and Link braced himself.

Link suddenly felt the sword didn't hit him. He opened his eyes to see Snivy intercepted with Vine Whip.

Snivy pushed the sword away and used Double Team. There were lots of illusionary copies of him that the Stalfos was confused and didn't know which one is the real one.

All of the illusionary copies attacked with Slam, but all of them disappeared and the real Snivy attacked it from the right.

The Stalfos vanished and a large chest appeared.

Snivy walked towards Link and held out the wooden shield. "I didn't find any keys where I was, but I did find something that you can protect yourself with" Snivy handed the shield to Link.

Link took it and put it on his back.

Snivy remembered "Hey Link, you might want to open that chest over there."

Link nodded and started to open the chest. He took out a big golden piece and Snivy examined it.

"I guess we need this to open a door that leads to a boss of this dungeon?" Snivy knew the answer.

Link remembered what Snivy said about the key. He took out a big key and handed it to Snivy.

Snivy took the key and replied "Good work Link. We finally open that door."

They went back to the starting room and found the door with the big lock. Snivy ran towards the door and slid the key in the lock. The lock broke and the door was unlocked.

Link and Snivy went inside and saw a really big door that was on the other side of a really thin line of string.

"Whoa, that's going to be difficult!" Snivy looked down the deep pit under the small thin string.

Snivy walked backwards and ran and jumped as far as he can to the other side. He barely made it and grabbed the edge and climbed back up.

Snivy waved and yelled "Hey Link! Looks like you're gonna have to cross that line of string by walking on it. Don't worry, I'll keep an eye out for monsters!"

Link carefully started walking on the string. He was half way there and already started to slip. He held on the string for life.

"Link!" Snivy walked on the string with his arms tightly gripping the thin string. He slowly made his way to Link and held out his vine.

Link caught the vine and held it tightly as Snivy slowly made his way back to the ledge.

Snivy pulled Link up and collapsed on the ground, exhausted.

The two had recovered and started walking towards the big door. They saw the door had a missing gold piece. Snivy knew the golden piece will fit in the space.

"Link. Put that golden piece we found earlier into the space" Snivy pointed at the lock.

Link pulled out the piece and carefully slid it in the gap.

The door flashed all of a sudden and then opened.

"Get ready Link. I can sense something evil and tough through here" Snivy warned.

They entered the door and the door suddenly shut tight.

A voice from nowhere startled the two. "I see you have made it this far to try and rescue Zelda, how foolish."

A dark figure stepped out of the shadows and stared at the two heroes.

"Who are you?!" Snivy shouted, readying his claws.

The dark figure glared at Snivy "I am Ghirahim, Demon Lord and I will resurrect the Demon King with that girl Zelda's soul."

Link then angrily glared at Ghirahim.

Ghirahim made his way towards Link and his mouth was very close to his neck.

Snivy got angry and tried to scratch Ghirahim.

Ghirahim jumped back and looked at Snivy. "I'm surprised you are fierce when protecting you're friends." He drew out a sword "Very well. I shall kill you first."

Ghirahim and Snivy lunged at each other and Snivy clashed with his Iron Tail. Snivy managed to knock the the sword out of Ghirahim's hand and tried attacking him again, but Ghirahim's hand caught Snivy's tail.

Snivy was trying to free his tail as hard as he can. Ghirahim then threw Snivy really hard into a wall.

Ghirahim turned to Link "You're next."

He dashed towards Link and Link blocked the attack with his shield.

Ghirahim was stunned and Link kept slashing at him until he recovered.

Link was about to strike again when he stopped when Snivy tried to talk "Link, don't strike with your sword when Ghirahim raises his hand in the direction of your sword, because he will grab the sword out of your hand and use it against you. When his hand stays in one direction, you slash him on the opposite direction."

Snivy got up and bit Ghirahim's arm really hard which caused it to bleed.

Snivy just dodged the blow Ghirahim sent him. Snivy used Vine Whip to knock the sword out of Ghirahim's hand and Link delivered a final blow.

Ghirahim suddenly disappeared "You may have won this round, but you will never stop my master."

A door suddenly opened and the two went inside.

They entered a spring that has lots of Pink Fairies and a Goddess Cube.

Snivy suggested Link should use a Skyward Strike to activate it.

Link raised his sword and when it was fully charged, he slashed at the cube and the cube started to glow.

Then Link received a Ruby Tablet.

"Well this forest journey is complete, how about we return to Skyloft to begin a new quest?" Snivy pointed at a bird statue behind the cube.

The two walked to the statue and were lifted into the sky.

They were out of Faron Woods and Link whistled for his Loftwing.

His Crimson Loftwing caught him and Snivy and flew back to Skyloft.


	6. Chapter 6: Eldin Volcano

**Chapter 6 Eldin Volcano**

Link and Snivy jumped of the Crimson Loftwing and landed in front of the Statue of the Goddess. They walked inside and saw the monument where Link puts the Tablets.

Link took out the Ruby Tablet and placed it next to the Emerald Tablet.

A red light shot into the clouds below and revealed a volcanic wasteland a few metres from Faron Woods.

"Hey Link, you think we should rest awhile? I'm a bit tired myself" Snivy slightly yawned.

Well, it was night and Link felt a bit tired himself too.

They went back to the Knights Academy and entered Link's room.

Link put his sword and shield next to his bed and Snivy tried to get comfortable sleeping on the floor.

The two were asleep and Snivy started having strange dreams.

_"Huh? Where am I?" Snivy started seeing fire all around him._

_He heard stomping noises and a big red dragon with two yellow lightning bolts on his sides appeared from the flames._

_"Who are you?" Snivy questioned._

_The red dragon started to speak "I am Dragaspark. I've been expecting you, Snivy."_

_Snivy looked around and asked "Hey Dragaspark, why am I here?"_

_"Because once you manage to get through the volcano that you are heading to next, you and Link will encounter me at the deepest part of the volcano and I shall help you two on your quest to save your friend and the whole world" Dragaspark started to disappear in the flames._

_"Wait!, tell me more!" Snivy ran toward Dragaspark but everything was becoming blurry and everything suddenly went black..._

Snivy jolted his head up and looked out the window.

"Daytime already?" Snivy rubbed his eyes "And what was that strange dream that I had? A red dragon named Dragaspark said he was expecting me at the deepest part of Eldin Volcano."

Snivy realized Link was still asleep. _"No wonder Zelda has to wake him up every morning"_ Snivy thought.

Snivy crept slowly to Link's bed and yelled as loud as he can.

"HEY LINK! TIME TO GET UP AND CONTINUE SAVING THE WORLD!"

Link jumped up and looked at Snivy, who was willing to continue the adventure.

Link groaned and waved his hand at Snivy and fell asleep again.

"_Five more minutes?! We don't have much time to slack off!" _Snivy sighed and folded his arms "Do you want to save Zelda or not?"

Link suddenly jumped out of bed and got his sword and shield.

Snivy smirked "_That always works when Link dozes off."_

They rushed out the Knights Academy, jumped off the wooden ledge and got on Link's Loftwing.

Snivy stood on the Loftwing's head and pointed to the direction of the red light.

Link sped up in that direction and when they were just above the hole, they jumped off and fell into Eldin Volcano.

* * *

><p>Link used his sailcloth and Snivy used Leaf Tornado to land safely on the ground.<p>

The two continued to walk until two moles popped from the ground in front of Link and Snivy.

Snivy asked the moles "Hey you two. Have you seen an evil Demon Lord named Ghirahim and a girl with golden blond hair rushing past here?"

The moles turned to Snivy and one replied "Yeah. we saw an evil person come by here with that girl you were talking about. They went just that way."

The mole pointed straight towards the big volcano.

"Thanks" Snivy replied.

The other mole looked at Snivy and said "Hey you green snake. You ought to be careful when going to the volcano. There are many fire enemies and Fire-Type Pokemon up there, so a Grass-type like you should be cautious or you'll be scorched to death in a few hits."

The two moles disappeared back underground.

Snivy admitted "Yeah. I should watch out for Fire-type Pokemon because I'm a Grass-Type Pokemon and Grass-Types are weak against fire."

Link and Snivy kept walking until they stopped in front of an entrance to a temple leading inside the volcano.

Snivy rushed forward and looked left and right, seeing if the coast is clear.

"Yep, looks like we can continue straight in without trouble, for now..." Snivy mentioned Link it's alright to come.

Link caught up with Snivy and the both of them walked inside the volcanic temple.


	7. Chapter 7: Earth Temple

**FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy wanted me to add his/her character into the story, so anyone else with a character request can send me a PM (If you have a Fanfiction account) or review and they will be in the next chapter. Sorry but the characters can only be Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 Earth Temple<strong>

Link and Snivy were already sweating from the heat once they got inside the volcano.

"Oh man...is it me or does this volcano have a temperature over 100 degrees Celsius?" Snivy groaned and wiped the sweat off his face. Link did the same.

They snapped out of it and saw a big boulder floating in the lava.

Snivy pointed to the boulder and said "Looks like your gonna have to stand on the boulder and roll it towards a rock platform."

Snivy jumped on Link's shoulder and tilted his head forward, mentioning for Link to get on the boulder.

Link nodded and jumped on the boulder and started rolling forward.

"Whoa!" Snivy tried to help Link and balance on his shoulder at the same time.

Finally, when they got near a platform, Snivy jumped off of Link's shoulder and landed on the rocky surface. Then Link jumped off and they both sighed in relief.

"So, let's go to that door!" Snivy pointed towards the door further ahead.

A mole suddenly popped up from the ground and quickly spoke to Link and Snivy.

"If you're going inside that door, you should be prepared for battle against strong monsters in there" the mole disappeared, burrowing into the ground.

They walked towards the door, but they turned to hear a voice.

"Hey you two! Can I come with you?!" another Snivy jumped in front of Link and Snivy and Snivy asked "Who are you and why do you want to come with us?"

The other Snivy replied "My name is Francis, and I heard about the world being in danger from evil and I decided to go on an adventure. I heard about you two trying to save the world and your friend, so I looked for you to join you and here you are."

Link and Snivy looked at eachother and nodded, then turned their heads back to Francis. "Ok, you can come with us. We'll need extra help anyway."

Francis nodded "Thanks. I'll help you in any way I can."

Link thought about who Snivy and who Francis was, since they look the same, but Snivy was a bit taller than Francis, had sharp claws and fangs, had a scar on his eye from Ghirahim, acts a bit more like a demon and was wearing the scarf.

"Yeah! No one will stop us now!" Snivy and Francis high fived. Looks like they're getting along perfectly.

So the trio headed to the door and went inside. Once inside, the door suddenly locked itself, trapping them.

Snivy and Francis prepared themselves for what's coming.

Three Lizalfos appeared and focused on the three heroes.

The two Pokemon cried out there battle crys and lunged at the enemies.

Snivy targeted the left Lizalfos, Francis on the right and Link the middle one.

Snivy focused his energy with Swords Dance and lunged at the Lizalfos with his attack-powered claws. He striked the Lizalfos's face with both of his claws.

The Lizalfos jumped and swung his tail to hit Francis, but Francis ducked and swung one vine and attacked with Razor Leaf, landing a critical hit on the Lizalfos.

Link kept blocking the attacks with his shield and then striked on the side of the Lizalfos's face.

The Lizalfos Snivy was dealing with raised its rock arm and punched Snivy really hard in the face. Snivy was sent flying across the room and landed roughly on the ground.

"Snivy!" Francis didn't focus on the Lizalfos and it whacked Francis with the spikey metal ball on the tip on its tail.

"Francis!" yelled in pain.

Link was also having trouble hitting the Lizalfos.

Snivy and Francis quickly got back up, ran towards each other, nodded and focused on the two Lizalfos.

They ran, jumped, spun around and did a Leaf Blade combo.

The two Lizalfos were defeated and vanished.

Link managed to copy what Snivy and Francis did. He ran quickly around the Lizalfos and then lunged, striking his sword on the Lizalfos and killing it.

The trio panted and a large chest appeared in the room.

Link walked towards the chest and opened it to receive a golden piece.

The door unlocked itself and the trio ran out of the door and saw the big door further to the right.

Snivy realized they had to roll on the boulder again, so he jumped on Link's shoulder again.

Francis didn't know what Snivy was doing, but he was sure Snivy had an idea, so Francis jumped on Link's other shoulder.

Avoiding to fall into the lava, Link carefully stood on the boulder and started rolling to the big door.

They got off the boulder and onto the platform and walked to the door.

A big seal was blocking the door.

Snivy and Francis charged a Solar Beam attack. Once charged, the two Snivys unleashed the powerful attack onto the seal and destroyed it.

The three continued through the door, turned their heads to the right to see a dragon head shaped rock releasing lava from its mouth.

Snivy thinks there's a boss door behind the lava fall.

Francis looked to the left and saw a giant boulder on top of a ledge that could cover the lava fall and reveal the boss door.

"Hey. We can use that boulder to block the dragon's mouth and enter the boss door ahead" Francis pointed to the boulder.

The trio walked up a flat bridge up to the higher point where the boulder was.

They ran to the boulder and when they were a metre away, the giant boulder fell from the ledge and started rolling towards Link, Snivy and Francis, about to crush them.

"CRAAAAAP! RUUUUNNNNNNNN!" Snivy yelled as he, Link and Francis started running for their lives, screaming.

Just as they got near the flat bridge end, Snivy tackled Link and Francis to the left while the boulder rolled off the edge and bounced into the dragon's mouth.

The lava fall stopped and the boss door was revealed.

The trio jumped over the small lava pit and stood in front of the door.

Link took out the golden piece and put it into the gap and the door was unlocked.

They went inside to find themselves in a room with a narrow bridge with a few bomb flowers.

"Looks like you have a new friend helping you on your quest" a voice spoke that seemed familiar to Link and Snivy.

Ghirahim suddenly appeared on a higher platform and glared at the heroes.

Francis whispered to Snivy "Who is that?"

Snivy replied "Ghirahim. He is a Demon Lord. He is going to destroy this world with evil and is going to resurrect the King of Demons with Zelda's soul."

Francis couldn't believe it. He glared at Ghirahim and Ghirahim glared at Francis.

"It was also foolish for you to join these two to try and get yourself killed."

"It beats surrendering to evil!" Snivy snapped.

Anger still on their faces, Link and Francis nodded in agreement.

"Very well" Ghirahim summoned a Charizard to attack the Snivys and a fire monster covered with rock plates called Scaldera to attack Link.

Ghirahim vanished, leaving the heroes fighting for their lives.

Snivy and Francis charged at the Charizard.

Snivy used Vine Whip and Francis used Razor Leaf.

The Grass-Type attacks didn't do much on the Fire and Flying-Type Charizard, but resulted a critical hit.

Charizard fired a Flamethrower attack and badly burned Snivy and Francis.

Link avoided getting run over by Scaldera.

He quickly ran to few Bomb Flowers and threw one at Scaldera.

Scaldera's armor was destroyed and fell to the ground, his eye vulnerable.

Link started slashing at the eye dealing damage, but Scaldera got up and his rock armor reappeared.

Snivy and Francis slowly got up in pain and jumped on seperate platforms.

The two Pokemon jumped, barely avoiding the Flamethrower attack and lunged at Charizard with Tackle.

It dealt lots of damage and the Charizard was defeated.

Link kept repeating the process on Scaldera and with just one more blow, he defeated Scaldera.

A rock door opened further and the trio headed inside.

The were in a room with a big pool of lava in the center.

Suddenly, the lava started rippling and a big orange-red dragon with a yellow lightning bolt mark on two of his sides appeared.

Snivy's eyes widened and the dragon looked at him "Dragaspark?!"

"I see you got the message."

Link and Francis looked at Snivy and Snivy admitted "Yeah, I know him because last night I had a strange dream and he appeared from the flames in that dream and told me he was expecting us."

Dragaspark nodded "Yes, I was expecting the three of you. I congratulate you for making it this far."

He turned his head to Link "You are destined with these two to save your friend and vanquish evil from the world, for now...but you will find more allies and Pokemon companions to help you on your journey. I will also help you on tougher occasions, like now..."

Dragaspark raised his two big red wings and a ball of light flashed above Link. The light faded and Link got a Amber Tablet to go the next destination of their journey.

Dragaspark moved a little to the left and showed them the exit of the volcano and into the Earth Spring.

"Your friend is in that spring there. You might want to say hello after a while. Farewell..."

Dragaspark dived back into the lava and disappeared.

Snivy turned to Link "Come on Link! You get to see Zelda after a while!"

The trio rushed out of the volcano and saw Zelda and another tall person on the above the stairs.

Link ran forward and Snivy and Francis followed.

Zelda turned to look at the three green heroes and smiled brightly. The taller person next to her also looked at the heroes.

"Link! Snivy! I'm glad you two are ok!"

Zelda looked at Francis "Who's this?"

Francis stepped forward "My name is Francis. I now accompany Link and Snivy on their quest. Nice to meet you. A friend of Link and Snivy is a friend of mine."

Zelda smiled at Francis "Nice to meet you, Francis. I'm Zelda."

Francis nodded and taller person spoke "I am Impa. I protect her grace Zelda from the hands of evil. I suggest you three hurry and try to defeat the Demon King as soon as possible."

Snivy bravely nodded "Don't worry. We'll beat up as many monsters as we can and kill the Demon King and give peace to the world."

Impa smiled "Good. See you then..."

Impa and Zelda disappeared in flash of light.

Snivy ran straight forward and looked at a Goddess Cube. He mentioned Link to do a Skyward Strike on the cube.

Link raised his sword high and the sword started glowing. Link unleashed the energy onto the cube and the cube started to glow.

A bird statue appeared next to the cube.

The three walked to the bird statue and were lifted into the sky.

They were out of Eldin Volcano and Link whistled for his Loftwing.

Link's Crimson Loftwing caught the three heroes and they flew back to the Statue of the Goddess.


	8. Chapter 8: A short break from adventure

I'm sorry, guys that have been waiting for the next chapter for like...almost a year! I have been busy with lots of stuff and I completely forgot about the story, but don't worry, I'll try and keep up with it :)

Oh, and Francis' color is actually purple and yellow. The owner of him told me and Snivy's real name is Scythis.

Snivy: Come on! We've been standing here for MONTHS waiting for you to continue with the freakin' story! I just wanna kick Ghirahim's butt and save the world already!

Me: Shut up, Snivy! I'm the author here, not you!

Snivy: *grunts in anger* Damn you...and that's not even my real name...

Me: *sighs* OK, whatever... Just do the description thing already...

Snivy: *sighs and slightly smiles* Scythis does not own Zelda Skyward Sword or Pokemon. Read and please tell us what you think. Thank you.

* * *

><p>The sky surrounding Skyloft was clear as ever. Beedle's shop ship was still hovering high above the sky town. Knight's were riding their Loftwings around Skyloft, patrolling the high skies.<p>

As soon as the heroes flew through the clouds and had a clear view of Skyloft, Francis stared at the sky town in awe. He had never seen a town floating in the _sky._ He glanced at the knights on their Loftwings as they swooped down gently and greeted Link and Snivy before they flew pass. "Whoa! I have never seen anything like this before!" The purple snake pokemon looked around the high sky.

Snivy turned his head to his friend and responded "Wait till you see what's _in _the town" Link leaned a bit forward to command his Loftwing to fly faster. The Loftwing obeyed and with one strong flap of its big wings, he flew even faster toward Skyloft. As the bird sped up, Francis ducked down lower and gripped its crimson feathers, not wanting to be blown off down into the hard surface they were over more than ten feet high. He wasn't used to flying high on a big bird before, so he was like a starter of flying on big creatures. Snivy, however, is used to flying on creatures because he used to fly on lots of bird pokemon before, so he is experienced on flying.

After they were over a close height above the town, Link immediately jumped off of his Loftwing. Snivy and Francis also jumped off the Loftwing before it started flying back high into the sky. Link slowed down his fall using the sailcloth and the two snake pokemon used their powers to safely land on the ground.

Francis could see that the sky was slightly orange-red. "Guys, I think it's best if we just waited until morning. It's getting pretty late.." The taller snake next to him nodded as he turned his gaze up into the sky "Yeah. We'll keep searching after morning. It's time that we take a break so far."

Link then turned to the Knight's Academy and waved bye to his snake friends before he started walking to the Knight's Academy ahead.

Snivy tilted his head to a nearby market. "Hey Francis, wanna get something to eat before we end our tiring day?" The purple pokemon next to him smiled and nodded in agreement "Sure! It would be good to have a quick bite after a rough day."

Snivy and Francis soon started heading towards the market. When they got there, crowds of people were gathered at the stands, doing all their shopping. As the pokemon walked passed, people nearby happily greeted Snivy while Francis was turning his head around to look at all the different stands and people talking to the stall owners.

There were lights everywhere and for a market place, it was really big and was bustling with people from almost the whole of Skyloft. Children were running around through the massive crowd of islanders.

As soon as Francis turned his head to face onward, he immediately stopped dead in his tracks when a merchant suddenly stopped in front of the snakes with two delicious looking berries in his hands.

The merchant smiled "Oh Snivy, you're back from your adventure already?" Snivy grinned and waved his hand "Well, we're not COMPLETELY finished with our quest, and I don't think too soon..." The man then turned to Francis. "Who's this? Is he your friend?"

Francis smiled and winked "You bet! Name's Francis. I just joined Snivy and Link on their adventure to save the world."

The merchant nodded and glanced at both of the pokemon "Would you two like these berries that I have here?" Snivy put his hand on his chin and asked "How much?" The merchant laughed "No! It won't cost you anything at all. These are just a gift from me to you."

Francis smiled even wider and carefully took the berries from the man's hands "Hey, thanks!" Snivy nodded a thank you to the merchant "Yes, thanks" The merchant nodded and said goodbye to them as he headed into the crowd of people ahead.

Francis grabbed one berry and gave it to Snivy. Snivy smiled as he received the berry from Francis and they walked away from the crowd of people and sat on the edge of Skyloft, gazing up at the night sky. _"Geez... Night already?" _Snivy thought in surprise.

Snivy was the first to speak "Francis, how come you wanted to join us on saving the world?" Francis looked at the taller snake and took a small bite of his berry before replying "Because I've been waiting for something like this to happen and I like saving the world and everything. When I heard that you and Link were on a quest to save the world from an evil demon, I just couldn't resist the urge to ask you guys if I could come."

Snivy folded his arm and bit off a piece of the berry with his sharp fangs "And we agreed to take you, because we need as much help as we can get" Francis laughed, then took another bite of the berry.

Snivy continued as he gazed back up into the starry night sky "You know... Snivy isn't my real name..." Francis gave him a shocked look. "What?! It isn't?" The green snake nodded.

Francis didn't speak as he watched his friend suddenly pull out a shiny silver spiked collar from the bag he was carrying and settled the collar around his neck. The taller pokemon began "My real name is... Scythis."

Francis looked at him in shock, then his mouth widened into a smile. "Wow! Your real name is Scythis?! That's an AWESOME name!" Scythis turned his head to his friend and grinned in amusement "You think so...?" Francis nodded "Heck yes!"

The demon sweat dropped for a second before speaking "Whoa, calm down. We'll tell everyone my real name tomorrow..."

Francis stopped acting crazy and continued munching on his berry as Scythis did the same until they finally finished eating. Scythis slowly stood up and looked down at Francis "Well, it was a good night, but we better head back to the Knight's Academy now. I think Link had finished doing whatever he had to do and is waiting for us to come back."

Francis then stood up and nodded "Yeah. We better get back" Soon, Scythis and Francis started heading to the Knight's Academy.

They saw Pipit patrolling outside the academy and they greeted him before heading inside of the big building. All of the lights in the academy were on and the two pokemon can soon see students heading back to their rooms. They all looked tired and the snakes waited until they saw Link.

Link saw Scythis, he wondered where in Skyloft did he get a shiny silver collar around his neck, but Scythis was going to explain everything in the morning, so Link just forgot about it and headed to his room with the two pokemon.

When the heroes walked into the room, Link collapsed onto his bed and Scythis curled up on the floor and both of them fell asleep. Francis knelt down onto the ground, curled himself up like Scythis and slowly closed his eyes until he fell into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Night of wonder

**A/N: BLOOD DEMONS! I'm so sorry about almost a year of lateness again! I had lost inspiration and ideas of this story that I couldn't focus properly. However, after playing Hyrule Warriors, it suddenly got me remembering about this story again and POOF! Here it is again!**

**You guys might notice that each chapter gets better and better, meaning better description, etc. The very first chapter was when I had absolutely **_no _**writing experience, but I'm improving and am planning to write better crap!**

**Francis: Umm, author of this story? I think Scythis is about to flip out in rage of your lateness of update again...**

**Scythis: *Grits sharp teeth in rage while fire starts surrounding him* WE'VE BEEN SITTING HERE ALL YEAR AGAIN FOR YOU TO REMEMBER ABOUT THIS FREAKING STORY! SERIOUSLY? HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE FOR YOU TO UPDATE ONE. GOD DAMN. CHAPTER?!**

**Link: *Runs off nearest ledge onto his Loftwing and flies away before the demon snake destroys the whole place in his demonic rage***

* * *

><p>As the three heroes slept for several hours, the room remained completely silent, only the small breeze of the open window being heard. The moonlight shone through the window and onto Link's face, causing him to slightly wince from the light in his eyes and turned onto his side away from it's gaze, his eyes remaining closed.<p>

As Scythis slept, he shifted a bit and kept turning on his sides to see if it would help him get any sleep, but it wasn't successful. Giving up, he slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head up, his body still curled up against the hard floor. He glanced at Francis, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully, undisturbed by the breeze or his own thoughts. He then looked over at Link, who was also sleeping quite well.

The demon snake shook his head shamefully.

Scythis stood up slowly and crept towards the door. He gripped the knob in hesitation with his claws, before slowly opening it, with a loud _'creek' _noise and cringed after he pulled the door far enough for him to get through. He tilted his head around to take a last glance at his two friends before stepping out of the room and carefully closed the door quietly.

He looked at it one last time with a sad frown and heaved a sigh.

"Couldn't sleep, eh?"

The snake's eyes widened in surprise as he shot his head around to see Headmaster Gaepora standing right behind him. Scythis fully turned his body around to face the headmaster and crossed his arms, his beady eyes focused on the floor. "Yeah... Couldn't sleep at all, strangely.." Gaepora looked at the demon snake in slight concern, slightly raising his brow before speaking, "Want to just walk around the academy to clear your thoughts? I can see that you have a lot going on in your mind."

Scythis looked back up at him and nodded in agreement, soon following behind the headmaster outside into the darkness of Skyloft. The two kept walking for a few minutes and Scythis still couldn't attempt to clear all of the thoughts in his head. The longer he kept thinking, the slower his pace with the headmaster got, since he was now a meter away from him before halting to a complete stop.

Gaepora noticed Scythis' distance from him and he too stopped completely, turning back to face him. "What seems to be the matter, Snivy?" Scythis' eye remained elsewhere before realizing that he was talking to him. "My name's actually Scythis," He replied, "And if you're wondering why I'm like this, it's because of all the things that I sense..."

Gaepora thought for a moment before finally speaking, "Sni- Scythis, what things are you sensing? Does it have anything to do with this journey, perhaps?" Scythis nodded, looking it the direction of the night sky above. "Yep, it's definitely about this adventure for the three of us..." "Including your new friend, what's his name? Francis." He nodded again, his gaze still concentrating into the night.

Scythis was silent for a moment, before he spoke up, ".. It's just that I'm worried about Zelda. After that forceful tornado suddenly flashed out of nowhere and pulled her into the surface world, I mostly wonder how she and her Loftwing are doing. I suspect some kind of demon lord or something else evil has a purpose for it..." Gaepora looked at the snake for a moment, sighing. "I too worry about my daughter being in the clutches of this 'person', but I am certain she is safe right now as we speak.."

The pokemon continued, "Not to mention that she was Link's best friend ever since childhood, right?" The headmaster nodded. "It's just that I feel bad about him, you know. Since that red headed Groose, mister-I'm-so-better-than-everyone-else," Gaepora chuckled at that statement, "Always kept picking on him on how he was best friends with her since they were kids. I mean, what's wrong with that?" He crossed his arms, showing a frown at that thought.

"There's nothing wrong having a best friend since the beginning-"

He was interrupted by a loud hiss from behind him. Turning around quickly, Scythis didn't have time to react when an aggressive remlit suddenly lunged out and tried to claw his face. "ARGHHH! WHAT THE HEL-" He yelled in surprise and stopped as he caught the creature a few centimetres from his face just before it managed to dig its claws into him. It kept struggling and aggressively slashing its claws at the thin air between the snake and it.

"MIA! Stop it right now!" Gaepora shouted at the remlit after it had just missed to claw Scythis' eye by an inch. She just kept hissing and yowling ferociously each time she swiped her claw in an attempt to scratch the snake demon. Scythis huffed angrily and threw the remlit, Mia, away from him and immediately jumped in front of her, hissing aggressively and showing his sharp teeth and claws. Mia yowled in fear and scampered into a nearby bush, completely out of sight. He glared at the bush for a few seconds before turning back to Headmaster Gaepora, and huffed.

"S-Sorry about Mia, Scythis." Gaepora apologized, "Like all remlits here in Skyloft, she can be aggressive during the night. That's why no one else other than some knight patrols are wandering about each night. Lots of monsters lurking about around here and it's not safe." Scythis shook his head rapidly to chase away his headache from when Mia was so close to clawing his eyes out from his skull. "It's getting late, Scythis. I think it'd be best if you try to sleep, since you need all of your energy if you were to continue on your adventure with Link." The headmaster suggested as he looked directly towards the academy doors.

Scythis soon got rid of his headache and nodded. "Yeah, I better save up my energy for tomorrow when we set off again. Nice night, Headmaster Gaepora!" He gave a small wave towards the headmaster of the Knight Academy as he dashed in front of the doors and headed back inside the building. He looked around at the other students' rooms before creeping back into Link's.

He carefully closed the door behind him and crawled back to his usual sleeping spot next to the bed. Link and Francis still seemed undisturbed and slept in silence. The demon wondered why he was the only one that couldn't really sleep the first time. Maybe he had a lot going on his mind and was still worried about Zelda. He desperately wanted to find the culprit of her disappearance and rip him to shreds. It made him grit his teeth just thinking about it.

Shrugging and deciding to get ready for morning, Scythis curled up onto the cold floor and his eyes kept staring at the ground for ten seconds, before finally shutting them and he tried to go to sleep.

He didn't want to hesitate to not only save Zelda, but the world as well.


End file.
